


Only You

by thesirensong



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Past Child Abuse, Past Torture, dark side leader virgil, listen their neither sympathetic nor unsympathetic so take it as it is, morally ambiguous dark sides, remus really hates his brother, roman is not having a fun time, there is no actual torture just past described and implied future, virgil and remus are hopelessly in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:47:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22883530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesirensong/pseuds/thesirensong
Summary: Virgil finds someone from his lovers past, and decides to let Remus decide his fate. Remus isn't very happy with seeing his brother again, but he's got Virgil now, and Virgil will do anything for him.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders
Comments: 4
Kudos: 157





	Only You

**Author's Note:**

> listen i got curious about what i could do with dark side leader virgil but because i dont like writing in canon verse it became an au.
> 
> tbh im rly proud of this? idk i like it a lot.

Sometimes Virgil wondered what the point was, keeping themselves secret when all he wanted to do was let the kingdom know he existed and that he had power. His advisor and mage Deceit was usually pretty good at reminding him patience was a virtue but that didn't mean Virgil had to  _ enjoy  _ it, watching others do his dirty work for him.

Which was why he was grateful for times like these, when an idiot knight caught wind of suspicious happenings and ventured to places they didn't understand.

It was even  _ better  _ when the idiot knight was prince Roman himself. How sweet it was, tasting his fear, seeing his anger, hearing his taunts. Really, how  _ wonderful  _ it was, to see the kin of his love cowering on his marbled floor, putting up a front of bravery even with the chains binding his hands and the shackle on his neck to keep him kneeled to the floor.

Virgil watched him glare, amused smirk dancing on his features as he watched the princely knight glower at him, fingers tapping against the armrest of his throne.

He wasn't really one to be so extravagant, but the elegant setting pleased his lover, so who was he to protest?

"Say something  _ feind _ ."

Virgil raised an eyebrow, the rhythmic tapping of his fingers halting at the first words spoken since the prince had given up shouting to be let go an hour earlier.

"I hardly think you're in a position to make demands, my prince," he said, using the title more as a mocking reminder of what Roman had done.

Roman's flinch was delicious, and Virgil's taunting smirk grew.

"Actually, I have someone who'd like to see you," he commented idly, shooting a glance towards his mage who rolled his eyes but rest his hand against his pendant, a soft yellow glow emanating from it.

Perfect, he would be here soon.

"And who would that be?"

Virgil's attention was quickly brought back to Roman, expression turning curious as he hummed.

"An old... friend of yours, we'll say. You'll know when you see him."

Virgil went quiet after that, watching Roman's confusion with a delighted smile of his own while he waited.

Soon enough, frantic footsteps could be heard from the hall outside the large double doors, and Virgil couldn't resist sitting straighter in anticipation.

"Spider!" a voice rang through the room, and Virgil's intimidating grin melted into a soft, loving smile at the sight of Remus, mud smeared on his face and dress in ruins.

"You've been out mudding again, haven't you love?" he asked, amused as Remus' grin turned into a beam.

"Yes! I got bored and it's fun watching the tailors get frustrated when I ruin something."

Virgil chuckled, gesturing for Remus to get closer, the man gladly following directions.

"I've got someone here for you, I'm sure you'll love to see him."

"Ohhh another knight to play with? Can I bash his head in with my morning star? Oh! Or maybe I can play with one of your torture toys?"

Virgil's amusement grew as Roman's face paled. Seemed the prince recognized his own brother.

"It's up to you, love. Why don't you take a look before you decide?"

Remus whirled on his heel in Roman's direction, freezing in place and smile dropping when he recognized who it was.

His hand rose to his face where scars littered the skin, one eye blind from a glass shard making it it's home for years before he'd found Virgil and Deceit.

Virgil forced down the anger he felt for the royal family, forced away the temptation to use his own magic and suck the life out of Prince Roman, who had done nothing for his brother.

"Roman," Remus greeted, the name cold and unfeeling.

Roman flinched, looking to the floor beneath him, unable to witness Remus' dirtied scars.

"...Brother."

" **_Don't_ ** call me that," Remus growled, stalking forward, hands clenched into fists.

"You lost the  _ right  _ to call me that when you let them chuck me out like  _ trash  _ because you were better and my ideas weren't  _ humane _ ."

Virgil watched his love advanced on the prince, doing nothing to intervene when he gripped at the other's hair and yanked his head up so he could look him in the eyes.

" _ Look _ at me, Roman. Was it humane to do this to a six year old? Was it  _ ethical  _ to torture a child for ideas that scared even him? Where were the morals, when my face was horribly disfigured and my eye blinded for the sake of banishing the evil out of me?"

Roman let out a broken sob, and Remus scoffed, letting go of his hair and backing up a few steps.

"You let it happen, Roman. I didn't even hear you  _ try  _ to stop them, and then I was left to die."

Remus turned to Virgil then, arms crossed over his chest and tears shining in his eyes as he got closer to him.

Virgil frowned, lifting a hand to gingerly trace his fingers over his lover's scars.

"Are you okay, love?"

Remus swallowed, leaning into Virgil's touch and closing his eyes.

"I- He's not a toy I want to play with, V," he said softly, voice hoarse.

Virgil's heart broke in his cheat at the pain in Remus' face, a small smile growing when his lover pushed Virgil's hand closer to his cheek with one of his own.

"Surely you'll let me have my fun, then? I've had a personal vendetta against the royal family for years, I'd love an opportunity for some revenge."

Remus smiled at that, placing a kiss to Virgil's palm.

"Later? I only want you, Virgil."

Virgil felt a shudder go down his spine at the use of his full name, glancing at Roman in consideration before nodding.

"Of course, love. I'll have him in the dungeons for now while you have your fun."

Remus gasped in delight at Virgil's phrasing, excitement growing in his eyes that had Virgil's heart melting in his chest.

" _ I _ get to be on top this time?"

Virgil chuckled, pulling Remus in for a tender kiss.

"Whatever you wish, love. Anything for you."

Remus squealed, kissing Virgil again in his excitement.

He had to pull away, huffing a laugh at his love's pout, to look at the mage still settled next to the doors.

"Deceit? Would you escort our...  _ guest  _ to the dungeons? Remus and I would like some alone time."

Deceit rolled his eyes fondly, walking forward and resting his hand on Roman's shoulder.

"Of course, Virgil. You know how to reach me if you need anything else."

Virgil nodded and Deceit vanished with the prince in tow in a cloud of yellow and black smoke.

Once alone, Remus eagerly climbed into Virgil's lap, nuzzling his jaw.

"I love you."

Virgil melted, hands settling on Remus' waist as he felt the mud on his lover's face smear against his skin.

"And I, you."


End file.
